


Indubitablement

by Louwhowrites



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Et un peu d'angst, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, no beta we die like men, un peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Léodagan en a marre de Séli qui lui reproche de pas la considérer, allez savoir ce que ça veut dire. Alors pour qu'elle arrête de l'ennuyer avec ça il décide de demander de l'aide à Bohort, sauf que le résultat final ne sera peut-être pas celui qu'il attendait.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris ça à minuit donc ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je trouve ça pas trop mal, même si c’est pas très long

« Ah Bohort, vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais. »

Bohort sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la voix du seigneur Léodagan. Évidemment, se dit ce dernier, il sursaute dès qu’il entend un bruit. Ça avait le don de l’agacer cette peur qu’avait le chevalier envers absolument tout autour de lui. Enfin chevalier…. C’était vite dit, le seigneur Bohort savait à peine par quel bout tenir son épée alors de là à savoir s’en servir… Mais ce n’était pas pour ça qu'il le cherchait.

« Moi ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Ça vous dérange qu’on aille ailleurs ? J’ai pas envie qu’on m’entende. »

Sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers la salle de la table ronde. Il fixa Bohort, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l’aise, cherchant comment formuler sa requête. Pour être honnête il avait un peu honte de demander ça, c’était pas très viril.

« Bon. J’ai besoin de votre aide. C’est au sujet de ma femme, elle arrête pas de me dire que je pourrais plus la considérer, que je suis un rustre et que je fais pas attention à elle… Des trucs de bonnes femmes quoi. Alors je me suis dit que vu que notre anniversaire de mariage arrive je pourrais faire un effort, pour qu’elle arrête de m’engueuler constamment. Je sais qu’elle aime bien les poèmes donc pourquoi pas lui en réciter un. Sauf que j’en connais pas moi de poèmes, je lis déjà pas les récits de quêtes du père Blaise alors des poèmes d’amour… Par contre je sais que vous vous aimez ça les trucs de bonnes femmes donc est-ce que vous pourriez m’aider à trouver et apprendre un poème pour ma femme ? »

Le seigneur Bohort était tellement surpris de cette requête qu’il en oublia d’être vexé par l’insulte. Ce n’étaient pas des choses de bonnes femmes ! Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu en rentrant dans cette salle mais certainement pas à ça. Il y avait cependant quelque chose de touchant à voir ce sanguinaire guerrier, et rustre fini, se tortiller de gêne sur son tabouret après avoir émis l’idée de réciter des poèmes. Bohort n’aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Et il était flatté que ce soit vers lui que ce soit tourné le roi de Carmélide.

« Je trouve l’idée tout à fait charmante ! Pourquoi ne pas nous retrouver demain après-midi, dans cette salle ? »

« Ouais, ouais, si vous voulez. »

Le seigneur Léodagan était toujours aussi gêné et Bohort aurait jurer voir un léger voile rose sur ses joues. Léodagan se racla la gorge et remercia le seigneur Bohort et se dépêcha de quitter la salle. Ce dernier était excité à l’idée de faire apprendre un poème d’amour à l’homme le plus rustre de la cour. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan et Bohort tentent de trouver un poème convenable pour Séli mais rien ne plaît à Léodagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je l'ai encore écrit au milieu de la nuit, parce que vive l'insomnie, ça va être un thème récurant je le sens.

* * *

Quand le seigneur Léodagan lui avait demandé de l’aider à apprendre un poème Bohort s’était dit que la tâche serait laborieuse. Il s’était trompé, c’était bien pire. Il s’était imaginé que le roi de Carmélide serait pressé d’en finir et accepterait le premier poème venu. Au lieu de ça cela faisait une heure que Bohort proposait des textes qui ne convenait jamais au chevalier.

« Non, ça va pas. Elle est pas douce la peau de ma femme. Si je lui dis ça elle va croire que je me fous d’elle et ça va encore gueuler. »

Il avait été touché de voir à quel point Léodagan était investi dans la quête du poème parfait et voulait faire plaisir à Dame Séli. Mais à présent il sentait venir le mal de tête et perdait patience.

« Seigneur Léodagan il doit bien y avoir un poème qui vous plaise ! Je commence à être à court de propositions. »

« Ah non mais y en a aucun qui me plaît. C’est juste que y en a aucun qui représente notre mariage. Votre voix douce comme le miel. Vous avez déjà entendu la voix de ma femme ? Non, ça va pas. »

Bohort avait envie de laisser tomber, l'homme à ses côtés était tout bonnement impossible à satisfaire. Il fouilla ses papiers à la recherche d’un poème qu'il n’avait pas encore proposé. Il en trouva un, mais c’était un poème d’une femme adressé à un homme. Le seigneur Léodagan le refuserait probablement. Mais c’était le seul qui lui restait alors il décida de le tenter. Bien évidemment Léodagan n’apprécia pas l’idée mais accepta tout de même de l’entendre.

« Il s’appelle _Indubitablement_. C’est un beau texte, vous verrez, je pense qu’il vous conviendra.

_Indubitablement, il faut le reconnaître,_

_Vous m’avez intriguée avant de vous connaître,_

_Ceci explique cela, à savoir ma constance_

_Qui n’a jamais failli, même en ces circonstances_

_Où tous vos voltes faces et vos atermoiements_

_Ont eu parfois raison de mon entendement. »_

Léodagan le coupa au milieu de sa lecture, surpris.

« Eh mais attendez je le connais celui-là ! Il est vieux. Bon allez-y continuez. »

Bohort haussa un sourcil mais repris sa lecture. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Léodagan connaisse un poème. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu’il n’en connaissait aucun.

_« Malgré ce léger trouble, Mon Cher, que voulez-vous,_

_Je suis plutôt de celles aimant les rendez-vous_

_Gracieusement ailés par ces petits mystères_

_Qui agrémentent les sens de folie passagère,_

_Dont on goûte sur les lèvres la pointe de coriandre,_

_Offrant à l’inconnu la grâce de ses méandres._

_Je ne badine pas, ne hochez pas la tête,_

_Si d’autres femmes varient, et bien moi je m’entête_

_Piétiner quelques ronces ne m’a jamais fait peur,_

_Pour peu qu’après je foule un beau tapis de fleurs,_

_Et celles que vous tenez vous rendent bien galant,_

_Il faut le reconnaître, indubitablement… »_

Lorsque Bohort releva la tête à la fin de sa lecture il fut frappé par la vision de Léodagan, le regard perdu dans le vide et rempli de larmes. Il n’aurait jamais cru un jour le voir ainsi. L’homme mit un moment à revenir à la réalité et Bohort tourna la tête, prétendant ne pas le voir s’essuyer les yeux. Après un moment de silence Léodagan pris la parole, mais sa voix était un peu serrée.

« J’ai pas compris la partie du milieu. Mais c’est bien, ça marche bien. Je vais prendre celui-là. »

« Vous m’en voyez ravi seigneur Léodagan ! Je suis content d’avoir trouvé un poème qui vous… satisfait. »

Il n’osa pas employer le mot « touche », de peur que Léodagan se mette sur la défensive. Le roi de Carmélide ne dit rien, se contentant d’hocher la tête. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne savait quoi dire. Et pourtant Bohort avait tant de questions. Comment Léodagan connaissait-il ce poème ? Il avait mentionné qu’il était vieux, peut-être était-il lié à sa jeunesse. Pourquoi la lecture de ce poème l’avait-il fait pleurer ? Il ne trouva pas le courage de poser ces questions.

Léodagan, agacé par ce silence pesant, frappa ses mains sur la table avant de se lever, déclarant qu’il devait aller voir Lancelot.

« Tenez, pour vous remercier du poème je vais vous entraîner au maniement des armes, ça vous fera pas de mal. »

« Oh vous n’avez pas à faire ça seigneur Léodagan, notre bon roi et notre maître d’armes ont tous les deux essayé, sans succès. »

« Pas de discussions. Je vous attends demain matin dans la cour pour votre entraînement. »

Sentant qu’il n’aurait pas son mot à dire Bohort soupira. Il n’avait rien contre le fait de s’entraîner, bien qu’il préférerait l’éviter autant que possible, mais il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule devant le seigneur Léodagan. Il l’estimait grandement et ne voulait pas qu’il le voit ainsi.

« Et moi je vous verrai dans trois jours pour commencer à apprendre le poème. »

Puis, rassemblant tout son courage, il lui demandait comment il connaissait _Indubitablement_. Léodagan le fixa longuement, comme s'il se demandait si Bohort était digne d’une explication.

« Par ma mère. »

La réponse avait été prononcée du bout des lèvres, comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche. C’était la première fois que Bohort l’entendait mentionner sa mère, il parlait souvent de son père mais jamais de sa mère. Il lui sourit et lui répondit que sa mère devait être une femme de goût pour aimer un si beau poème. Léodagan ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle sans un regard vers Bohort qui se demandait s’il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Le soir dans son lit Léodagan repensa à sa mère et fut content que sa femme soit déjà profondément endormie, ainsi elle ne l’entendit pas pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bohort suit son premier entraînement avec Léodagan qui se confie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup

Le lendemain matin Bohort eut énormément de mal à se lever de son lit. Il n’avait pas envie d’aller s’entraîner alors qu’il savait très bien qu’il était une cause perdue. Sa place était à l’intérieur du château, à décider de l’arrangement des fleurs, pas sur un champ de bataille. Il avait honte de sa couardise mais s’était résigné il y a bien longtemps. Il ne serait jamais un guerrier comme Léodagan, qui était son exact opposé. Il l'admirait pour son courage et son talent pour le combat. Il aurait tant aimé être comme lui. Mais il acceptait mieux le fait qu’il ne soit pas fait pour les combats depuis que Léodagan l’avait rassuré une nuit en lui disant qu’être dans le feutré ça avait du bon et qu’il les faisait tous paraître comme civilisés. 

Il poussa un long soupir avant de se lever et de s’habiller. Des ennemis saxons menaçaient d’attaquer dans quelques jours, pouvoir se défendre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis comme ça il passerait du temps avec Léodagan. 

Le style d’enseignement du seigneur Léodagan était différent de celui du maître d’armes ou du roi. Il ne commença pas par attaquer Bohort, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de le faire partir en courant. À la place il lui montra comment s’étirer pour ne pas se faire mal puis lui montra un mouvement à faire avec son épée.

« C’est de la défense pure. Ça vous servira à bloquer l’épée de votre ennemi et possiblement à le désarmer. »

Léodagan avait décidé de commencer par les bases de la défense. Bohort manquait cruellement de technique, il arrivait péniblement à bloquer les attaques. Il allait donc attendre un peu avant de lui apprendre à attaquer et à blesser ses ennemis. En plus il refuserait probablement d’attaquer Léodagan, même pour un entraînement. 

Il corrigea plusieurs fois la posture de Bohort, ce qui exaspérait ce dernier. Son professeur n’était jamais satisfait et ne cessait de le reprendre. Et c’était simplement pour un mouvement, il sentait que ces entraînements allaient être très longs et pénibles. Finalement Bohort réussit à effectuer correctement le mouvement, bien que ce soit dans le vide et pas contre un ennemi. Il se tourna vers Léodagan, fier de lui. Léodagan ne souriait pas, le regardant les bras croisés. Il était d’un sérieux imperturbable. 

« Bon, c’est pas mal. Maintenant vous me le refaites encore et encore jusqu’à que vous puissiez plus lever vos bras. »

« Mais, mais vous êtes fou ! Comment pourrais-je vous attaquer ensuite si je ne sens plus mes bras ? »

« Ah mais vous êtes pas encore au niveau de m’attaquer. C’est comme ça que j’ai appris moi. Allez-y ou sinon je vous mets à genoux à tenir votre épée à bout de bras pendant une heure »

Il préférait presque les entraînements du maître d’armes qui l’insultait à tout bout de champ. Sentant que son professeur perdait patience il se mit à la tâche. C’était encore plus dur qu’il ne l’avait imaginé et Léodagan restait le fixer, le reprenant à la moindre erreur. Il était intransigeant et à chaque fois que Bohort prétendait que ses bras étaient sur le point de lâcher il augmentait la punition. À la troisième tentative Léodagan le menaça de devoir rester en position d’attaque sur la plage jusqu’au soir. L’idée ne ravissant pas Bohort, il continua à effectuer le mouvement sans relâche. Lever l’épée en haut pour bloquer l’épée ennemie, baisser, pousser sur le côté droit. 

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité Bohort ne sentait réellement plus ses bras qui tremblaient sous l’effort. Léodagan eut enfin pitié de lui et l'autorisa à se reposer un peu. Il lui tendit une gourde d’eau mais Bohort n’avait même plus la force de lever le bras pour l’attraper. Léodagan soupira qu'il n’avait aucune endurance mais que ça devrait faire l’affaire. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, assis côte à côte, Bohort tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé. 

Le seigneur Léodagan semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Il repensait à la veille, au poème qui lui rappelait sa mère, au souvenir de sa mère, au fait qu’il avait pleuré, lui qui avait horreur de ça. Peut-être qu’en en parlant la boule dans sa gorge disparaîtrait. Bohort était la seule personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour ça. 

« Ma mère est morte quand j’avais 5 ans. C’est pour ça, j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d’elle. »

Bohort sursauta mais resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léodagan lui racontait ça tout à coup mais il n’allait surtout pas l’interrompre. C’était tellement rare qu’il parle de lui. Léodagan non plus comprenait pas bien pourquoi il lui parlait de sa mère. Il n’en parlait jamais d’habitude. Mais maintenant qu’il était lancé il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. 

« Un des seuls que j’ai c’est elle qui récite le poème là. Indubitablement. Elle le récite en brodant devant le feu et moi je l’écoute en buvant un lait de chèvre au miel. Ça devait être quelques temps avant sa mort vu qu’elle avait son gros ventre. Je crois. Et je crois que la broderie c’était pour le bébé. Je suis pas sûr, si ça se trouve je mélange tout. Mais je sais que des fois elle me parlait du bébé et que j’allais devoir être un grand frère digne de ce nom. »

Toujours silencieux Bohort s’était légèrement rapproché, ne serait-ce que pour entendre Léodagan. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu parler si doucement. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la mère.

« Ça a duré des heures, l’accouchement. Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé, j’étais pas là. On m’a juste dit que ni ma mère ni le bébé n’avait survécu. C’était une petite fille. Après ils ont mis les corps sur une table pour que les gens viennent leur rendre hommage. Ils avaient mis le corps du bébé sur la poitrine de ma mère. J’ai pas compris pourquoi ils ont fait ça, mais ça m’a marqué. Le bébé était tellement petit, minuscule, ça m’avait fait peur. Après ça mon père a interdit les poèmes, la musique et tout ce qui lui rappelait ma mère. Je crois qu’elle aimait beaucoup la musique, les poèmes, tout ça. J’ai un vague souvenir d’elle qui me chante des berceuses pour m’endormir. Mais c’est loin donc je commence à oublier. Je me souviens juste de l’air d’une d’entre elles. C’est con que je sache pas chanter, j’aurais bien aimé la chanter aux gosses quand ils étaient petits et que je me souvenais des paroles. »

Il s’arrêta et regarda dans le vide à nouveau pendant un moment. Ses yeux s’étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes et sa voix s’était faite plus serrée à mesure qu’il parlait. Bohort posa une main rassurante sur son genou et lui sourit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Léodagan à lui parler de son enfance mais il n’allait certainement pas l’arrêter. Il avait l’impression de mieux le comprendre tout à coup. Léodagan avait grandi seul avec son père que l’on surnommait Goustan le cruel. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu'il soit un rustre, puisque les arts lui avaient été interdit. Léodagan sécha ses larmes et eut un sourire triste.

« C’est bizarre, j’en parle jamais de ma mère d’habitude, j’essaie de pas trop penser à elle non plus. Vous voyez dans quel état ça me met. J’ai l’air con, hein ? »

« Pas du tout seigneur Léodagan. Je suis touché que vous m’en parliez. Votre mère avait l’air de compter beaucoup pour vous. »

Léodagan hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il adorait sa mère étant petit, passant la majorité de son temps avec elle. Il raconta à Bohort qu’à l’enterrement son père lui avait asséné une gifle mémorable parce qu’il pleurait. Il lui avait dit que pleurer c’était bon pour les tafiottes et qu’il avait intérêt à se comporter comme un homme à présent. Alors Léodagan l’avait fait, il n’avait presque plus pleuré après ça. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de sa mère non plus.

Bohort l’écouta avec attention vider son sac. Léodagan gardait toutes ses émotions à l’intérieur, les transformant en rage. Il avait horreur de parler de lui, mais il avait la conviction que Bohort ne le jugerait pas, ne se moquerait pas de lui. Et il avait raison, Bohort ne ria pas lorsqu’il lui expliqua qu’il avait eu terriblement peur à chaque fois que Séli donna naissance à un de leurs enfants. Il avait à chaque fois fait venir les meilleurs druides du pays pour veiller sur elle, quitte à se faire engueuler par sa femme qui pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, voir sa femme morte avec le corps de leur bébé sur la poitrine. Il n’était pas suffisamment fort pour ça. Heureusement leurs deux enfants étaient nés en bonne santé. Ils étaient cons comme des chaises mais au moins ils étaient là, en bonne santé, et Séli aussi.

« Comment s’appelait votre mère ? »

« Guenièvre. »

Bohort sourit quand Léodagan lui raconta qu’il n’avait pas laissé le choix à Séli. Il avait décidé il y a bien longtemps qu’il aurait une fille qui porterait le nom de sa mère. Il paraîtrait que Guenièvre ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Il eut un long moment de silence. La main de Bohort était toujours sur le genou de Léodagan, ils souriaient tous les deux, même si l’un d’entre avait un sourire plus hésitant. Timide presque. Léodagan décida qu’il en avait marre d’être faible, à parler de ses émotions comme ça, et se leva, incitant Bohort à faire de même. Il sortit de sa poche un flacon qu’il lui tendit.

« C’est un onguent pour vos muscles, ça fera partir la douleur. C’était pas trop mal pour un premier entraînement mais faudra vous entraîner tout seul dans votre chambre en plus. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre.

« Et merci de m’avoir écouté. Ça m’a fait du bien. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi seigneur Léodagan. Merci pour votre entraînement, j’essaierai de refaire ce mouvement par moi-même. »

Léodagan semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi faire à présent. Il ne savait pas comment finir la conversation et terminer l’entraînement. Il n’avait pas prévu de se confier comme ça et maintenant il se sentait un peu embarrassé. Heureusement Bohort le sauva en prétextant avoir à parler avec Yvain et Gauvain. C’était faux mais au moins Léodagan était soulagé et ils purent se séparer tranquillement.

Toute la journée il repensa à Léodagan et à son enfance. Ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu’il avait été privé de sa mère si jeune et que son père avait été aussi dur avec lui. Il l’aurait volontiers serré dans ses bras s’il n’avait pas eu peur de se faire trancher la tête. Peut-être qu'un jour Léodagan se confira encore et Bohort pourra lui montrer son affection, qui semblait manquer eu roi de Carmélide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bohort et Léodagan se baladent dans les jardins et c'est au tour de Bohort de se confier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du soft Léodagan parce que that's what we deserve

Il faisait beau ce jour-là à Kaamelott, les oiseaux chantaient, le printemps arrivait et les ennemis saxons aussi. Leur menace planait sur Kaamelott qui se préparait à une attaque imminente. Léodagan, en charge de la défense du territoire, était constamment occupé à préparer des plans d’attaque potentiels avec le roi et à se plaindre du manque de tourelles sur la côte. En plus de ça il avait ses entraînements avec Bohort pour faire en sorte qu’il ne meure pas lors des combats mais aussi leurs sessions d’apprentissage de ce fichu poème.

C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’ils faisaient en cette belle journée. Bohort avait décidé qu’il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermés à l’intérieur et que les jardins étaient le lieu idéal pour les poèmes. Léodagan n’aimait pas les oiseaux, pas plus que les poèmes mais il avait décidé de faire un effort. Il avait juste exigé que personne ne les voit. Il avait envie de garder la surprise pour Séli, tout son cadeau reposait sur le fait que sa femme ne s’y attendrai pas et qu’elle serait tellement surprise qu’elle ne remarquerait même pas si Léodagan oubliait un mot ou deux. 

" _Je suis plutôt de ceux aimant les rendez-vous_  
 _Gracieusement ailés par ces petits mystères_  
 _Qui agrémentent les sens de folie passagère,_  
 _Dont on goûte sur les lèvres la pointe de coriandre,_  
 _Offrant à l’inconnu ses méandres."_

« Non, non seigneur Léodagan. _La grâce de ses méandres_. Reprenez. »

Si Léodagan n’était pas un professeur d’armes très patient Bohort était bien pire lorsqu’il s’agissait de poésie. À la moindre erreur Léodagan devait reprendre le poème à zéro et ça commençait à l’agacer. Il n’arrivait pas à retenir cette fichue deuxième strophe. 

« Oh ça me soûle ! Je comprends même pas ce que je lis. Ça veut dire quoi ça _la grâce de ses méandres_ ? Quelle merde je vous jure. »

Sentant qu'il n’arriverait pas à faire travailler Léodagan plus que cela Bohort décida qu’il était temps pour eux de faire une pause. Il commençait lui-même à perdre patience à cause de son « élève » qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d’efforts. Ils s’arrêtairent sur un banc pour se détendre quelques instants. Du moins Bohort se détendait, Léodagan était encore plus agacé par le chant des oiseaux. Il n’aimait pas les oiseaux.

« Regardez seigneur Léodagan, une mésange bleue. N’est-elle pas magnifique ? »

Léodagan se contenta de faire une moue désintéressée. À ses yeux tous les oiseaux étaient laids et énervants. Loin de laisser sa bonne humeur retomber Bohort renchérit.

« J’aime énormément les mésanges bleues. Elles me rappellent Gaunes. »

« Ça vous manque ? Gaunes je veux dire. »

Bohort eut un long soupir triste. Il n’osait jamais embêter personne avec son mal du pays mais Léodagan s’était confié à lui deux jours plus tôt. Il pouvait sûrement en faire de même.

« Oui, énormément. J’aime Kaamelott, ne vous méprenez pas là-dessus. Mais ma maison me manque. Ma famille me manque. Le temps y est plus clément qu’ici. Je suis heureux à Kaamelott, auprès du roi, et c’est un honneur de le servir, mais je regrette parfois que le voyage depuis Gaunes soit si long. »

Il aimait Kaamelott mais souvent il se sentait bien seul dans ce château. Aucun membre de sa famille n’était là et comme personne au château n’était allé à Gaunes il n’avait personne avec qui parler de sa maison. Plus d’une fois il avait passé des nuits blanches à penser à sa mère, à leur château bien plus vieux que Kaamelott. 

Il entendit un soupir à ses côtés et sentit Léodagan se rapprocher légèrement. 

« C’est comment Gaunes ? J’y suis jamais allé. »

Bohort le regarda avec surprise. Le seigneur Léodagan semblait faire un effort pour ne pas froncer les sourcils et même sourire légèrement. Le résultat était plus effrayant qu’autre chose. Mais il comprit que c’était une tentative pour le réconforter, Léodagan essayait sûrement de recréer la façon dont Bohort s’était comporté l’autre jour. Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte une vague de chaleur rempli son cœur. 

« Le royaume de Gaunes est vaste, très vaste, j’ai honte de dire que je n’en ai pas vu l’entièreté. Mais le château où réside ma famille est magnifique. Il est grand, fait de pierres claires, avec un jardin sublime. Il y a plusieurs passages secrets que mon frère et moi avons exploré maintes fois lorsque nous étions enfants. Mon préféré est une petite porte dans ma chambre qui est en fait un couloir qui mène à la chambre de Lionel. Les soirs d’orage Lionel venait me rejoindre pour me rassurer afin que je n’aie pas peur. Je fais un bien piètre frère aîné. »

Il lui parla longuement des jeux qu’ils inventaient étant enfants lui et son frère. Ils créaient également des scénettes qu’ils jouaient devant leur mère. Il hésita à parler d’elle à Léodagan. Après tout il avait perdu sa mère, il ne voulait pas le rendre triste. Mais Léodagan le rassura. 

« Ma mère est morte mais j’ai de bons souvenirs d’elle. Je préfère ça qu’être comme notre bon roi qui a toujours sa mère mais faut voir le résultat. »

Soulagé Bohort lui décrivit sa mère bien-aimée. Il l’adorait, elle était la douceur incarnée. C’était elle qui lui avait transmis son amour des arts, elle était elle-même artiste. Elle jouait de la harpe et chantait magnifiquement bien. Il avait passé de nombreux après-midis à la regarder jouer, lui réclamant toujours les mêmes chansons. À présent il chantait avec elle à chaque retour chez lui. 

Sa relation avec son père était à l’extrême opposé car elle n’existait presque pas. Le roi de Gaunes ne faisait confiance à personne et certainement pas à son héritier. Il ne lui avait pas enseigné comment gouverner, ne lui avait rien montré de leur pays. Il ne se rendait même pas aux réunions des rois à Kaamelott. Bohort avait bien plus appris auprès d’Arthur et de Léodagan qu’après de son père. 

« À ses yeux je ne suis pas digne d’être roi car je ne suis pas un guerrier. »

Son père ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement mais Bohort le sentait dans chaque regard, dans chaque silence. Il avait honte de son fils. 

Léodagan sembla hésiter un moment avant de poser une main sur son genou, comme Bohort l’avait fait. Sa main était lourde et un peu trop serrée pour qu’elle soit réellement réconfortante mais elle fut mille fois bénéfique pour Bohort. 

« Votre père c’est un con. Vous êtes pas un guerrier et vous le serez jamais mais c’est pas une raison pour avoir honte de vous. Je le pensais vraiment la dernière fois, quand je vous ai dit que ça avait du bon d’être dans le feutré. Parce que vous savez peut-être pas vous battre mais vous êtes plus civilisé que la moitié des chevaliers réunis. Ça a du bon parce que quand on va leur botter le cul aux saxons et qu’on va les inviter à Kaamelott pour signer le traité de paix ils verront qu’on est plus évolués qu’eux. Et ce sera grâce à vous. Moi mon rôle c’est de leur montrer qu’on leur est supérieur au combat et vous votre rôle c’est de leur montrer qu’on est supérieur dans tout le reste. »

Bohort ne pouvait s’empêcher de rougir légèrement, son cœur s’emballant dans sa poitrine. La main de Léodagan le brûlait presque et il dû détourner le regard avant de faire une grossière erreur.

« Merci seigneur Léodagan, ça me touche beaucoup. J’espère que vous dites vrai. »

« Évidemment que je dis vrai. Attendez de voir la gueule de ces saxons quand ils verront vos bouquets de fleurs. Enfin s’ils pourront encore voir après la rouste qu’on leur aura mis. »

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire, le seigneur Léodagan avait beau être maladroit il était plutôt doué pour rassurer Bohort. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se rappeler qu’ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de préparatifs à finir en vue de la bataille et c’est à regret qu’ils durent se séparer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les saxons sont là et c'est l'heure de la bataille, est-ce que les leçons de Léodagan seront suffisantes ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y parle un peu de mort mais c'est pas un personnage important donc ça va ? Je préviens juste au cas où

Les sessions d’apprentissage du poème furent rapidement remplacées par des sessions d’entraînement au maniement des armes. Gauvain et Yvain avaient rejoint Bohort, forcés par Léodagan. Les deux adolescents se plaignaient constamment de la dureté des mouvements, bien que ce soit des mouvements élémentaires qu'ils auraient tous déjà dû maîtriser depuis bien longtemps selon Léodagan. Ce dernier n’était déjà pas très patient ou pédagogue en temps normal mais à présent c’était pire. Chaque mouvement mal effectué donnait lieu à des punitions toujours plus dures, ainsi Yvain dû rester sur un pied en tenant son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ces méthodes avaient le mérite d’être efficaces, Bohort ne s’était jamais senti aussi prêt au combat. 

Mais il avait tout de même peur. Il avait horreur des conflits et craignait de perdre ses compagnons dans la bataille. Les plans de bataille étaient prêts, détaillés et semblaient être pensés pour toutes les situations, mais Bohort ne ferma pas un œil cette nuit là.

Le lendemain il mit son armure en tremblant. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais il devait se montrer digne de l’entraînement de Léodagan, qui avait passé des heures à le former. Au moment de se placer dans la plaine où aurait lieu l’affrontement Léodagan se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire. Les seules fois où il le voyait sourire était à l’approche des batailles. Après tout la Carmélide était réputée pour son armée et Léodagan était très doué dans tout ce qui touchait à la guerre.

« Bon, Bohort, comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Pas très bien. »

« C’est normal mais ça va bien se passer. On a vu suffisamment de techniques de défense ensemble, utilisez les pour bloquer vos ennemis jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne vous porter secours. Et soyez sympa, canez pas. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Léodagan lui assena une grande tape dans le dos en riant et lui souhaita bon courage. Courage, si seulement Bohort pouvait n’avoir ne serait-ce que le quart de celui de Léodagan. Il tremblait de peur et n’avait qu’une envie, partir dans l’autre sens, rentrer à Kaamelott et se terrer dans son lit jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Mais il était un chevalier de la table ronde, surement pas le plus courageux mais il se devait d’être à la hauteur de son titre. Alors il s’élança dans la bataille.

Suivant le plan de Léodagan il para autant d’attaques qu’il pouvait, restant toujours à proximité d’un camarade. Plus loin Léodagan s’occupait d’attaquer les ennemis, de défendre son fils et de commander ses hommes. Bohort était toujours impressionné de le voir se battre mais cela devrait attendre, il devait d’abord survivre. 

Il réussit plutôt bien à éviter autant que possible de se battre jusqu’à ce que lui et Calogronan soient seuls dans une clairière face à trois ennemis. L'un d’entre eux était le chef saxon et aucun ne semblait remarquer la présence de Bohort, ce qui l’arrangeait bien. Mais lorsqu’il vit le roi de Calédonie se battre seul contre trois hommes il décida de se joindre au combat. Ou tout du moins tenter de venir en aide à son camarade. Il réussit sans trop comprendre comment à pousser le chef ennemi à terre et à légèrement blesser un autre homme. Léodagan serait sans doute fier de lui, si jamais il en sortait vivant car le chef ennemi était en train de se relever et avait l’air très énervé. 

Le chef saxon se rua sur un Bohort terrorisé, figé sur place par la peur. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Calogronan mais celui-ci était trop occupé à se battre pour venir à son secours. Et cet ennemi qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Léodagan lui avait dit de bloquer ses adversaires jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un puisse lui porter secours et c’est ce qu’il comptait faire. S’il arrivait à vaincre la peur qui lui gelait les membres. 

Le saxon était face à lui à présent, et il le levait son épée. Soudain son corps bougea de lui-même, comme doté d’une volonté propre. Le seigneur Léodagan avait eu raison de lui faire faire les mêmes exercices infiniment, ils étaient devenus des automatismes. Ainsi, toujours apeuré, il para l’attaque et réussi même à désarmer son adversaire, le poussant à nouveau au sol par la même occasion. Abasourdi par son propre exploit il resta fixer le chef de guerre sans rien faire. La voix de Léodagan lui criant de le tuer retentit dans sa tête et de façon mécanique il enfonça le bout de son épée dans le premier interstice qu’il vit. 

Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus choqué dans la clairière. Le chef saxon avait les yeux grands ouverts alors que la vie s’y éteignait, Bohort n’avait toujours pas réalisé que c’était lui qui avait planté son épée dans la jugulaire de son ennemi, Calogronan n'en croyait pas ses yeux et l’autre saxon encore en vie était horrifié de voir son chef mort. 

Après avoir fait prisonnier le saxon Calogronan félicita Bohort, qui était encore sous le choc. Il venait de se battre contre un chef ennemi. Il l’avait tué. Il n’arrivait pas à décrire comment il se sentait. Il était soulagé d’être encore en vie et fier de lui mais il était également horrifié et n’arrivait pas à croire que c’était réellement lui qui avait fait ça. Il s’était vu bouger, comme s’il observait un autre homme. 

Toujours tremblant il resta dans la clairière alors qu’au loin les combats s’arrêtaient à mesure que l’annonce de la mort du chef ennemi se rependait. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par l’arrivée d’Arthur qui fut tout aussi surpris que lui de savoir que c’était Bohort qui avait tué leur ennemi. 

« Bon et bah…. Félicitations Bohort, c’est un grand acte de courage et merci d’avoir raccourci la bataille. Les négociations de paix vont aller plus vite ça c’est sûr. »

Le roi tapota l’épaule de Bohort avant de donner des ordres à ses hommes concernant la suite des opérations. Bohort lui marcha jusqu’au campement qu’ils avaient établi, il n’arrivait pas à se recentrer. Les images tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il n’avait presque jamais tué un homme directement, de cette façon. Les seules fois où il se battait au mieux il réussissait à blesser son adversaire, qui peut-être mourrait des suites de ses blessures mais Bohort n’était pas là pour le voir. 

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté assis sur cette souche légèrement à l’extérieur du camp, il entendit à peine les autres soldats le félicitant. Il était tout de même fier de lui. Lui qui ne savait pas presque pas se battre avait réussi à stopper la guerre. Soudain il sentit une présence imposante se rapprocher et prendre place à ses côtés. C’était Léodagan. Il n’avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour le savoir.

« Félicitations Bohort, Calogronan dit à tout le monde que vous vous êtes très bien battu. »

« Ce n’est que grâce à vos enseignements. »

« Non, moi je vous ai appris à vous défendre. Pas à attaquer. Mais je suis plutôt fier de moi, c’est vrai. J’ai fait du bon boulot. Même mon fils s’est pas trop mal débrouillé ! »

Bohort souria faiblement. Il était heureux de l’entendre mais n’était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Alors c’était ça de tuer un homme. Est-il devenu un barbare ? Comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées Léodagan le rassura. Il regarda autour de lui avant de prendre Bohort dans ses bras. Il se doutait bien que c’était l’une des rares fois qu’il tuait quelqu’un, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il aurait aimé que quelqu’un le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure quand il avait tué quelqu’un pour la première fois, mais ce n’était pas le genre de la maison en Carmélide. 

« Je sais que vous devez pas vous sentir bien mais vous aviez pas d’autre choix. Il allait vous attaquer et si vous l’aviez pas tuer on aurait perdu bien plus d’hommes. C’est un mal pour un bien et vous avez pas à vous sentir mal. Moi en tout cas je suis fier de vous. »

Les yeux de Bohort s’étaient écarquillés lorsqu’il avait senti les bras de Léodagan se refermés sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait mais l’étreinte était si chaude, si puissante, qu’il s’y sentait en sécurité. Léodagan pouvait probablement sentir son cœur battre la chamade mais heureusement il mettrait probablement ça sur le compte de l’adrénaline, bien qu'elle n’y soit pour rien. Il ferma les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que Léodagan caressait son dos pour le réconforter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan se pose plein de questions et malheureusement ça ne lui réussit pas de cojiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-là est plus court que les autres parce que. J'aime bien.

Léodagan n’arrêtait pas de repenser à ce moment où il avait pris Bohort dans ses bras. Le pauvre avait eu l'air si perdu et blanc comme un linge. C’était compréhensible et il avait ressenti l’envie, le besoin, de le serrer dans ses bras, pour le rassurer. Mais maintenant il y repensait constamment, surtout lorsque Bohort n’était pas loin. Il avait envie de le reprendre dans ses bras parce que ça avait été agréable.

Il se détestait de penser à ça. De penser non seulement à prendre quelqu’un dans ses bras mais un homme qui plus est. Si son père pouvait lire ses pensées… Il se prendrait une sacrée rouste pour penser à des trucs de tarlouzes. Ces derniers temps il se surprenait à penser à Bohort d’une autre manière, une manière dégoûtante. Il refusait de se l’admettre mais il avait bien peur de ressentir des sentiments pour Bohort.

Son père et toute la société dans laquelle il vivait lui avait martelé que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s’aimer. Pas de cette manière. Et qu’aimer des trucs de bonnes femmes c’était comme être une bonne femme soit même. Montrer ses sentiments c’était un truc de tapettes.

Mais lui n’avait pas ce problème car il aimait les femmes. La preuve, il apprenait une poésie pour faire plaisir à sa femme. Il n’était pas une tapette.

Ces pensées ne le lâchèrent pas, bien au contraire. Il en était même arrivé à se demander si oui ou non Bohort aimait les hommes. Non pas que ça l’intéressait mais il était curieux. Et puis il se demandait si son fils n’était pas… lui aussi. Il se résolu à simplement poser la question à Bohort, ne serait-ce que pour être enfin débarrassé de ces pensées parasites. Il hésita beaucoup mais se dit que le meilleur moment pour le faire serait lors de leurs sessions d’apprentissage du poème, qui s’étaient transformées en confidences au fil du temps. Ils se confiaient l’un à l’autre et Léodagan avait peur de perdre ça, de perdre la seule personne en qui il avait réellement confiance à cause d’une question si dangereuse.

« Dites Bohort, je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? »

« Bien sûr. De quoi s’agit-il ? »

Léodagan hésita longuement, jouant nerveusement avec un bout de son habit. Il ne voulait pas blesser Bohort. Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas demander ça, après tout qu’est-ce ça lui faisait de savoir si Bohort préférait les hommes ou les femmes ? Ça lui faisait beaucoup de choses.

« Est-ce-que vous aimez les hommes ? »

Il eut un long silence. Très long. Très pesant et Léodagan regrettait d’avoir parlé. Bohort le fixait, comme s’il cherchait à savoir quelle serait sa réaction s’il disait oui. Il poussa un soupir.

« Je suppose que ce n’est pas une grande surprise pour vous mais oui. J’aime les hommes. »

Il refusa de l’admettre mais Léodagan ressenti un peu de soulagement. Il hocha la tête en silence. Bon et bien il avait sa réponse.

« Ouais je m’en doutais. »

Bohort regarda le sol puis se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce où ils s’étaient installés, avec une piètre excuse à peine audible. Léodagan le regarda partir avec la conviction qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan va s'excuser auprès de Bohort et a, encore, une question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, ni celui-ci ni aucun autre, no beta we die like men

Après ça Bohort l’évita comme la peste. Il ne venait plus aux entraînements d’armes et lui parler était devenu impossible. Léodagan se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait blessé Bohort, mais il n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Il aurait dû lui dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il n’avait aucun problème avec qui il couchait.

Sauf que ce n’était pas totalement vrai. Il n’avait pas de problème avec le fait que Bohort aimait les hommes, parce que qu’est-ce qu’il voulait y faire ? Mais l’idée de Bohort au lit avec un homme l’énervait au plus haut point. Ce n’était pas du dégoût mais de la haine pure et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il lui fallut encore quelques nuits sans sommeil pour comprendre. Pour faire le rapprochement entre son envie d’être proche de Bohort et qu’il ait une bonne impression de lui et le fait qu’il déteste l’idée que Bohort soit avec un autre homme. Il était possible que Léodagan ait envie d’être cet autre homme dans le lit de Bohort. Et il ne le vivait pas bien.

De ce qu’il savait Bohort était le seul homosexuel qu’il connaissait. Son fils l’était peut-être aussi mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’en préoccuper pour le moment. Lorsqu’il était jeune, il ne devait pas avoir 9 ans, deux chevaliers de son père avaient été surpris nus dans le même lit. Ils avaient tous les deux étés condamnés à des coups de fouets et l’un d’eux avait même été écartelé. L’autre, étant un chevalier estimé, avait eu la vie sauve mais avait été banni. Léodagan gardait encore le souvenir de ces deux hommes qui se faisaient fouetter simplement parce qu’ils s’aimaient. Et plus encore il avait été frappé par l’expression qu’avait eu l’un des chevaliers en voyant son amant mourir. Son visage était noyé de larmes et il semblait si amoureux. Léodagan avait eu énormément de peine pour lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait pris cette décision. Et surtout pourquoi il répétait partout qu’ils étaient faibles, des femmelettes, alors que l’un des chevaliers était l’un des plus courageux qu’il ait vu.

Léodagan ne voulait pas que Bohort soit fouetté et mis à mort. Il ne voulait pas avoir à condamner son propre fils à mort. Il ne voulait pas connaître le même sort que ces deux chevaliers simplement parce qu’il voulait serrer Bohort dans ses bras et plus encore.

Il aimait les femmes mais pourtant une partie de lui savait que de n’était pas tout. Et il haïssait cette partie de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu’on pense qu’il soit faible ou une tapette. Il ne l’acceptait pas. Il en perdait le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments pour Bohort, mais il ne voulait pas que Bohort pense qu’il avait un problème avec son homosexualité. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il ressentait. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il devait s’excuser auprès de Bohort.

Il avait toujours été quelqu’un d’impulsif, faisant confiance à son instinct au détriment parfois de la logique. Voilà pourquoi il marchait dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit, en pyjama, en direction de la chambre de Bohort avec la ferme intention de s’excuser et aussi de poser une question ou deux qui le tracassait.

Bohort mit longtemps à ouvrir la porte, craignant sûrement une attaque. Son regard se fit dur lorsqu’il vit Léodagan et il commença à refermer la porte avant d’être stoppé par Léodagan.

« Non, non, attendez, laissez-moi parler. S’il vous plaît. »

Bohort soupira et croisa les bras, le regard toujours dur. Léodagan avait beau être surnommé « le sanguinaire » il n’en menait pas large. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’excuser et encore moins de parler de sentiments.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« M’excuser. Je voulais pas vous blesser, j’ai pas de problème avec le fait que vous aimiez les hommes. Je me suis mal exprimé et… bon bah je m’excuse. »

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité Bohort souri, timide certes mais il était bien là, et une vague de chaleur se propagea dans la poitrine de Léodagan. Il n’avait pas eu conscience d’à quel point ce sourire lui avait manqué. Le chevalier laissa son ami, car c’est ce qu’ils étaient à présent, entrer dans sa chambre où ils discutèrent de ce qu’il s’était passé dans leurs vies durant ces quelques jours. C’est ainsi que Léodagan découvrit que son fils avait recommencé à écrire des poèmes. Au détriment de son entraînement, évidemment, il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Mais pour l’instant il avait toujours une question qui le taraudait. Cependant il n’osait pas la poser, il venait à peine de se réconcilier avec Bohort, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher aussi vite. Puis il se rappela qu’il était connu pour son courage et qu’il devait faire honneur à cette réputation.

« Dites Bohort…ça va vous paraître bizarre comme question mais…Vous pensez que c’est possible d’aimer les femmes et les hommes ? »

Bohort le regarda avec de grands yeux et sembla hésiter avant de répondre. Il allait sûrement se moquer de lui. C’est pour ça que Léodagan ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments ou de ce qui le tracassait. Il avait horreur d’être faible et vulnérable.

« Eh bien, s’il y a quelque chose que j’ai retenu de mes voyages à Rome c’est que certains hommes ont des relations avec les deux sexes. Donc oui, je pense que c’est possible. »

Aussitôt Léodagan se sentit soulagé. Il n’appréciait pas les romains et leurs manières mais apparemment un homme pouvait aimer les hommes et les femmes. Il n’en avait jamais entendu parler, mais il ne s’y était jamais intéressé auparavant. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rapproche de Bohort et que ce dernier fasse naître toutes sortes de sentiments étranges en lui. Etranges mais pas désagréables pour autant.

« Seigneur Léodagan…Est-ce que vous ? Vous aimez… ? »

Le soulagement avait disparu et avait maintenant laissé place à la nervosité. Comment est-ce qu’il allait expliquer à Bohort qu’il était la raison pour laquelle Léodagan s’interrogeait sur ses préférences ? Comment lui expliquer que Léodagan n’aimait pas tant les hommes qu’un homme en particulier ?

« Ouais, je crois. Je crois bien que j’aime aussi les hommes. Ça fait quelques temps que j’y pense et bon bah voilà quoi. »

Il n’était réellement pas très doué pour parler de ses sentiments, et surtout pas à celui qui faisait naître les dits sentiments. A ses côtés Bohort était de plus en plus agité. Il avait certainement compris maintenant et il cherchait sûrement comment expliquer gentiment à Léodagan qu’il ne l’aimait pas, que ce n’était pas parce qu’il aimait les hommes qu’il l’aimait lui. Sa poitrine commençait à sérieusement lui faire mal et il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que Bohort ne pouvait pas le rejeter directement, au lieu de le torturer en silence. Il comprenait soudain l’aversion de leur roi pour la torture, c’était insupportable.

« Seigneur Léodagan…S’il vous plait ne me laissez pas avoir de faux espoirs, mais se pourrait-il que…Que je sois à l’origine de vos questionnements ? »

Léodagan grimaça, vraiment Bohort pourrait être plus direct dans sa façon de le rejeter, comme ça il pourrait vite s’en aller et pleurer un bon coup avant de reprendre sa vie normalement. Il avait toujours fait comme ça quand il avait quelque chose sur le cœur, il écrasait une larme et retournait à ses occupations habituelles. Et puis il se rendit compte des morts de Bohort. Des faux espoirs. C’était surtout lui qui avait de faux espoirs à cet instant précis.

« Bah…Ouais. J’vais pas vous mentir, quand je dis que j’aime les hommes bah c’est surtout valable pour vous. Seulement pour vous-même. »

Le visage de Bohort venait de prendre une teinte dangereusement rouge et Léodagan avait peur qu’il ait cessé de respirer. Léodagan devait être à peu près dans le même état. La dernière fois qu’il avait dit à quelqu’un qu’il l’aimait c’était à Guenièvre quand elle avait trois ans et avait failli mourir d’une maladie. C’était la première fois qu’il le disait dans un contexte amoureux et c’était très désagréable comme sensation. Et Bohort qui était toujours silencieux. Léodagan se racla la gorge, attendant une réponse. Il venait quand même de dire à Bohort qu’il l’aimait, il aimerait une réaction plus explicite qu’un long silence. Bohort sursauta, soudainement ramené à la réalité. Il eut du mal à trouver ses mots et prit la main de Léodagan dans la sienne. Ses mains étaient si fines dans les siennes.

« Je vous aime aussi. »

L’information mit un moment à monter au cerveau de Léodagan. Il l’aimait. Bohort l’aimait. Il ne s’y attendait pas. Il réussit à prononcer un faible « ah » étranglé, absolument pathétique qui fit sourire Bohort. Il se sentait extrêmement con mais surtout heureux. D’un coup il comprit mieux les poèmes d’amour que Bohort lui avait lu, il ne les aimait toujours pas mais maintenant il avait l’impression de mieux les comprendre.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il y avait encore une heure il était en pleine réflexion sur lui-même dans son lit et à présent il aimait Bohort, Bohort l’aimait en retour et ses mains étaient douces. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il se plaignit encore moins lorsque Bohort l’embrassa. C’était une sensation étrange, nouvelle pour lui mais il en voulait déjà plus.

C’était à contrecœur que Léodagan dû se détacher de son amant une heure plus tard pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de ne pas alerter sa femme, bien qu’il aurait voulu rester bien plus longtemps. Avant qu’il ne parte Bohort l’embrassa sur la joue, lui murmurant une nouvelle fois qu’il l’aimait. Léodagan le niera constamment mais il eut un sourire idiot avant de répondre qu’il ‘aimait aussi. Il ne dormit jamais aussi bien que cette nuit-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bohort et Léodagan sont heureux ensemble mais l'anniversaire de mariage de Séli et Léodagan approche à grands pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai absolument pas relu ce chapitre, écrit encore une fois au milieu de la nuit

Bohort n’était pas particulièrement croyant, mais à cet instant précis il comprit ce qu’était le paradis chrétien. C’était d’être dans les bras de Léodagan. Il ne ressentait rien d’autre qu’un bonheur sans limite lorsque les puissants bras de son bien aimé le serrait contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il avait fait part de ses réflexions à Léodagan qui lui avait dit « d’arrêt de dire des conneries », mais à en juger par la teinte rouge qu’avaient pris ses joues les remarques ne lui déplaisait pas.

Depuis qu’ils s’étaient avoué leurs sentiments ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Ça avait beaucoup étonné leur entourage mais personne n’avait osé poser des questions à Léodagan. Dès qu’ils le pouvaient ils passaient du temps ensemble, généralement lors des entraînements durant lesquels Léodagan prenait un malin plaisir à plaquer Bohort au sol. Et plusieurs soirs par semaine Léodagan rejoignait Bohort dans sa chambre pour quelques heures. Un temps qui paraissait bien trop court aux amants mais rester toute la nuit aurait attiré l’attention de dame Séli et il valait mieux pour eux qu’elle ne découvre pas leur liaison de cette façon.

Léodagan continuait à apprendre le poème pour elle, pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Il voulait réellement lui faire plaisir, bien qu’il ne l’aimât pas. Bohort était un peu jaloux à l’idée d’avoir l’homme qu’il aimait réciter un poème d’amour à quelqu’un d’autre que lui mais lorsque Léodagan récitait _Indubitablement_ il le récitait pour lui. Il n’aurait jamais cru un jour voir Léodagan lui lire un poème d’amour, l’embrasser ou même tenter de lui dire des mots doux. Il était encore très maladroit dans ses propos mais ça ne les rendait que plus charmants encore aux yeux de Bohort.

Le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage arrivait à grand pas et Léodagan avait pris la décision de révéler sa liaison à sa femme. Il avait prévu de le faire après le poème mais Bohort lui avait dit qu’il serait mieux d’attendre le lendemain, afin de ne pas trop blesser Séli.

Bohort avait rapidement découvert qu’il était facile pour lui de convaincre Léodagan à faire certaines choses et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Ainsi lorsque le père Blaise leur annonça que Kaamelott n’avait pas les moyens de financer à la fois le bal de l’été de Bohort et les sept tourelles de Léodagan ce dernier avait martelé qu’il serait inflexible sur le sujet. Bohort usa de son pouvoir de persuasion la nuit suivante. Le lendemain matin il accepta de ne commander que cinq tourelles afin de financer le bal de l’été.

La nuit avant l’anniversaire de mariage de Séli et Léodagan, le roi de Carmélide passa une bonne partie de la nuit à rassurer Bohort sur ses sentiments. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher Bohort d’être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée que son amant passa avec sa femme.

De son côté Léodagan passait une relativement bonne journée en compagnie de dame Séli. Relativement car celle-ci avait décidé de faire une tarte pour leur anniversaire de mariage et malheureusement elle ne s’était pas améliorée en pâtisserie malgré ses nombreux essais. Ils passèrent le déjeuner à se remémorer le passé. Mine de rien pour un mariage qui avait commencé par un enlèvement ils ne s’étaient pas trop mal débrouillé. Ils ne s’étaient pas entretués et avaient même réussi à mettre au monde deux enfants, pas les plus brillants certes mais ils étaient là. Léodagan avait même développé une affection pour sa femme. Il n’en avait jamais été amoureux et dire qu’il appréciait sa compagnie était exagéré mais il serait tout de même bien embêté qu’elle meure.

Après le repas il fit partir les gardes, il ne voulait aucun témoin. Séli lui offrit une chevalière et attendit avec impatience son cadeau. Connaissant son mari elle ne s’attendait pas à grand-chose.

« Bon, c’est pas grand-chose mais vous arrêtez pas de vous plaindre que je vous considère pas donc voilà.

_Indubitablement, il faut le reconnaître,_

_Vous m’avez intriguée avant de vous connaître,_

_Ceci explique cela, à savoir ma constance_

_Qui n’a jamais failli, même en ces circonstances_

_Où tous vos voltes faces et vos atermoiements_

_Ont eu parfois raison de mon entendement._

_Malgré ce léger trouble, Ma Chère, que voulez-vous,_

_Je suis plutôt de ceux aimant les rendez-vous_

_Gracieusement ailés par ces petits mystères_

_Qui agrémentent les sens de folie passagère,_

_Dont on goûte sur les lèvres la pointe de coriandre,_

_Offrant à l’inconnu la grâce de ses méandres._

_Je ne badine pas, ne hochez pas la tête,_

_Si d’autres hommes varient, et bien moi je m’entête_

_Piétiner quelques ronces ne m’a jamais fait peur,_

_Pour peu qu’après je foule un beau tapis de fleurs,_

_Et celles que vous tenez vous rendent bien galante,_

_Il faut le reconnaître, indubitablement… »_

Il fut plutôt fier de lui, il n’avait presque pas bafouillé. Il avait juste eu à imaginer que c’était Bohort qui lui faisait face et non pas Séli et ce fut facile de réciter le poème. Dire que Séli était surprise était un euphémisme. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ça, à un poème mais elle était agréablement surprise.

« Bah vous voyez que quand vous voulez vous pouvez être agréable. Merci, c’est un beau cadeau. »

Fait rare, ils se sourirent. Mais une question brûlait les lèvres de Séli.

« Mais j’aurais préféré que vous m’expliquiez où vous allez presque tous les soirs. Parce que l'excuse de la cuisine j’y crois moyen, si vous alliez vraiment casser la croûte aussi souvent vous devriez être obèse à l’heure qu’il est. »

Léodagan n’avait pas prévu de lui avouer sa liaison maintenant. Enfin si, mais la voix de Bohort lui disant de ne pas blesser sa femme retentie dans son esprit. Il devait le faire maintenant, c’était l’occasion idéale. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer qu’il ne se prenne pas une assiette sur le crâne.

« J’vais pas vous mentir, vous avez raison. Je vais pas aux cuisines. D’abord je tiens à dire que je vous aime bien malgré tout, on va dire que je vous considère comme une bonne amie. Seulement voilà, j’aime quelqu’un d’autre. Un vrai amour hein, plus que de l’amitié. »

Elle s’en doutait un peu, que son mari avait une liaison mais ça faisait un peu de mal à son orgueil. De toute façon elle ne l’aimait pas de cette façon non plus alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle avait été fâchée d’entendre la rumeur selon laquelle il couchait avec la cousine de la duchesse d’Aquitaine et pourtant là ça ne lui faisait rien. Peut-être que ce qui l’avait vraiment énervée c’était le fait qu’elle ne l’avait pas découvert avec son mari mais maintenant qu’il était honnête avec elle ça allait.

« Ah bah vous êtes capable d’aimer vous ? Première nouvelle. M’enfin bon, pourquoi pas. Et qui est la malheureuse ? »

C’était la partie la plus délicate. Il ne savait pas comment Séli allait réagir à l’annonce qu’il aimait un homme. Elle avait, étonnamment, bien prit la nouvelle jusqu’ici et il priait le dieu en qui il ne croyait que moyennement de faire en sorte que ça continue.

« C’est Bohort. »

Il y eut un très long et pesant silence. Séli essayait d’encaisser la nouvelle. Son mari, Léodagan le Sanguinaire, avait une liaison avec Bohort le Froussard. D’un côté elle n’était pas vraiment surprise mais tout de même. C’était un choc. Son mari aimait les hommes. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une longue inspiration. Bon. Et bien si son mari aimait Bohort et qu’il avait pris sa décision il n’y avait pas moyen de lui faire changer d’avis alors à quoi bon.

« D’accord. D’accord. Je suppose que vous voulez passer vos nuits avec lui au lieu de devoir revenir dans notre chambre. C’est d’accord, mais je veux que vous passiez deux nuits par semaine dans notre chambre, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l’attention. Et puis pour moi aussi. »

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile. S’en était presque suspect. Mais il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir qu’elle était sérieuse. Pour une fois il la remercia sincèrement, décidément elle allait de surprise en surprise aujourd’hui. Bohort semblait avoir un effet positif sur Léodagan, s’il réussissait à le rendre vivable elle n’allait pas se plaindre.

Ils se quittèrent rapidement et Léodagan s’empressa de rejoindre son amant qui se noyait dans sa jalousie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il fut aussi surpris que lui mais si Séli donnait son consentement alors il n’allait pas s’en priver et il commença aussitôt afin d’oublier sa jalousie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan part pour une quête et Bohort s'inquiète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne me relirais probablement jamais donc s'il y a des fautes, ça vient de là

Bohort ne s’était pas réellement rendu compte d’à quel point lui et Léodagan passaient du temps ensemble, et surtout à quel point cette présence lui était devenue indispensable. Il dormait moins bien lorsque Léodagan n’était pas avec lui, il avait l’impression que l’on allait venir l’attaquer. Il ne risquait rien avec son amant, celui-ci dormait avec son épée dans le lit. Et malheureusement ce n’était pas qu’un euphémisme pour autre chose. 

Il ne s’était rendu compte de tout ça que lorsque Léodagan n’avait plus été à ses côtés. Il était parti dans une quête à plusieurs jours de Kaamelott. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas la quête consistait à tuer un dragon. Arthur, ainsi que Bohort, aurait préféré qu’il n’y aille pas seul mais le roi de Carmélide n’avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait promis de rentrer avec un beau butin et Bohort aurait aimé pouvoir le croire. Il avait extrêmement peur pour lui, et ça se voyait. Le roi l’avait même convoqué pour savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Il mentit à moitié en disant qu'il s’inquiétait pour son camarade et que le temps se faisait plus maussade. En réalité il n’en avait rien à faire du temps, tout ce qui lui importait c’était Léodagan. 

Le roi lui avait conseillé de prendre l’air, de se détendre autant que possible. Bohort n’avait vraiment pas la tête à ça mais il accepta d’essayer. Alors qu’il se promenait dans les jardins, penseur, il vit dame Séli, assise sur un banc. Dame Séli. La femme de l'homme qu’il aimait et qui accessoirement l'aimait en retour. Et qui savait que c’était sa couche que Léodagan partageait presque constamment à présent. Il hésita à partir dans l’autre sens, en prétendant ne l’avoir pas vue mais il n'eut pas le temps car Séli l’appelait et lui demandait de venir à ses côtés. Il le fit avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’elle allait lui dire et il avait peur d’elle. Elle resta le fixer longuement, sans rien dire. Et au moment où Bohort sentait qu’il allait s’évanouir elle parla.

« Alors comme ça vous vous tapez mon mari ? »

Il allait réellement s’évanouir. Léodagan lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait ni crié ni insulté qui que ce soit. Elle avait simplement accepté la situation. Mais il avait quand même peur. Et si elle avait changé d’avis ? Et si elle le haïssait ? 

« Ou-oui. Je ne l’aurais pas formulé ainsi mais oui. Je me… tape votre mari. »

Il n’aimait pas le présenter comme ça. Ça donnait l’impression qu’il partageait seulement la couche de Léodagan, qu’ils n’avaient que des relations charnelles alors que c’était bien plus que ça. Léodagan l’aimait. Il le répétait plus que ce qu’aurait pensé Bohort, souvent sur un ton hésitant, il n’était pas habitué à exprimer ses sentiments alors dire qu’il aimait quelqu’un était tout nouveau pour lui. 

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Séli secoua la tête, comme résignée. Il ne la comprenait décidément pas. 

« Vous êtes inquiet pour lui pas vrai ? Mais faut pas vous en faire, ça fait 30 ans que je le vois partir au combat ou dans des quêtes et il est jamais revenu mort. Amoché oui, mais jamais sur le point de mourir. Il est tellement têtu et borné qu’il refuserait de mourir. C’est probablement ce qui s’est passé plus d’une fois. »

Bohort ria jaune. Ça ressemblait à son bien aimé de refuser de mourir mais et si jamais cette fois-ci n’était pas la bonne ? Il espérait que Séli dise vrai.

Il s’avéra qu’elle n’avait pas tort lorsque quelques jours plus tard Léodagan revint à Kaamelott, sans blessures. Et surtout, il ne revenait pas seul, derrière lui un homme conduisait une charrette remplie de sacs d’or. Bohort n’avait que faire de l’or, tout ce qu’il l’intéressait était de savoir que l’homme qu’il aimait allait bien. Il était sur le point de se rendre chez Perceval lorsqu’il entendu par des servants que le seigneur Léodagan était de retour. Il avait demandé à ce qu’on lui fasse couler un bain quelques moments plus tôt. Il n’en fallu pas plus à Bohort qui s’empressa d’aller à la salle de bain, oubliant complètement le seigneur Perceval.

Il tremblait d’excitation et de soulagement en toquant à la porte. Léodagan était là et il n’était pas ravi lorsqu’il ouvrit violemment la porte.

« J’ai dit de pas me déranger vous êtes—Bohort ! »

Bohort n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu’il fut tiré à l’intérieur de la pièce, la porte se refermant à clé derrière lui. Il eut un soupir de bonheur quand il sentit enfin les bras de Léodagan autour de sa taille. Il était là et il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Il avait eu si peur. Quelle idée il avait eu d’aller combattre un dragon seul ! Il le serra fort contre son cœur.

« Vous m’avez tant manqué, ces quelques jours loin de vous étaient insupportables. »

« Vous aussi, c’était chiant d’être loin de vous. Par contre j’ai rien contre le fait de vous embrasser et tout mais je pue donc vaut mieux que je prenne un bain avant. »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il n’avait pas choisi le chevalier le plus raffiné. À contre cœur il le laissa s’éloigner pour rentrer dans le bain et après quelques secondes de réflexion décida de le rejoindre. Il raconta à Léodagan tout ce qu’il avait raté à Kaamelott et celui-ci lui raconta toute son aventure. Bohort était si fier de lui. 

« Et là, de l’or de partout ! Y en avait dans toute la salle, c’était dingue. Ah et je vous ai ramené un truc. Mais je vous le passerai ce soir, là j’ai pas envie de bouger. »

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent, ils restèrent dans le bain jusqu’à ce que l’eau fût froide et qu’ils n’eurent pas d’autre choix que de sortir. Malheureusement ils durent encore une fois se séparer, Léodagan devant faire le rapport de son butin auprès du roi et du père Blaise. Bohort était déçu de le voir partir, s’il avait pu il l’aurait suivi partout en lui tenant la main. Mais il avait à faire et il avait déjà bien fait attendre Perceval. Après un dernier baiser il accepta de le laisser partir. 

Le soir dans ce qui était devenu leur chambre Léodagan lui offrit un petit sac. Il n’avait pas eu le temps ni la patience de l’emballer explique-t-il. À l’intérieur se trouvait un pendentif en or aux motifs celtes complexes. Le collier faisait partie du trésor du dragon et lorsqu’il l’avait vu Léodagan avait immédiatement pensé à lui. Il semblait anxieux en le lui offrant, comme s’il avait peur que le cadeau ne plaise pas à Bohort. Fort heureusement Bohort adora le pendentif, car au-delà de sa beauté il s’agissait d’un cadeau de Léodagan. Lorsqu’il avait imaginé son bien aimé lui offrir un cadeau il s’était imaginé une dague ou quelque chose de similaire mais il préférait de loin le bijou. Il le porta immédiatement et refusa de l’enlever même pour dormir.

« D’accord mais si vous canez pendant la nuit faudra pas se demander d’où ça vient. »

Bohort ne fut pas dupe, Léodagan était heureux de le voir porter son cadeau et lui était simplement heureux de pouvoir embrasser l’homme qu’il aimait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan et Bohort ne font pas suffisamment attention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre, et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que je manquais d'inspiration mais maintenant ça va mieux. D'ailleurs on finit comme on a commencé : en l'écrivant au milieu de la nuit, c'est beau

Plus le temps passait plus ils prenaient de risques de se faire prendre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils s’aimaient et n’avaient jamais eu de problème particulier alors ils avaient décidé de pousser un peu leur chance. À présent ils leur arrivaient d’échanger quelques gestes tendres dans la journée, toujours à l’abri des regards bien sûr. Une caresse sur la mâchoire lorsque Léodagan tapotait l’épaule de Bohort pour le féliciter à la fin de leurs entraînements, leurs mains qui s'effleuraient un peu trop longtemps lorsqu’ils se croisaient dans les couloirs…. Tout ça était dangereux mais ils aimaient ça, même Bohort qui avait toujours eu peur du danger. 

Il n’était pas rare qu'ils abandonnent parfois leur chambre la nuit pour se rendre aux cuisines, lieu bien connu des rencontres amoureuses. Bohort rêvait d’un jour où il pourrait se montrer au grand jour aux côtés de son bien aimé. Il aimait l’appeler comme ça, Léodagan devenait gêné et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il adorait l’idée qu’il soit le seul à pouvoir le faire rougir, même si le roi de Carmélide niera jusqu’à sa mort qu’il ait un jour rougi. 

Toujours était-il qu’ils se rendaient souvent aux cuisines. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas s’y trouver en même temps que Karadoc, ce qui aurait un peu ruiné les seuls moments qu’ils pouvaient partager. Cet endroit était parfait car si jamais quelqu’un rentrait ils pouvaient prétendre qu’ils étaient simplement tombés l’un sur l’autre. Il y a encore un an cela aurait éveillé les soupçons que Bohort puisse s’aventurer seul dans les couloirs mais depuis qu’il était avec Léodagan il était devenu plus courageux. Il était encore loin d’égaler la bravoure de son amant mais il n’avait plus à rougir de sa couardise. 

Ce soir-là les cuisines étaient vides alors Léodagan et Bohort ne se cachèrent pas. Karadoc était passé une demi-heure auparavant et ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Kaamelott venait de gagner une bataille, où ils s’étaient tous les deux bien battus, et qu’ils étaient donc encore euphoriques de cette victoire mais en tout cas bientôt le bout de pain et de fromage sur la table fut le cadet de leurs soucis. 

Il ne savait pas trop comment mais Léodagan se retrouva pressé contre la table, Bohort embrassant son cou. Il n’avait jamais aimé trop réfléchir et il n’allait pas commencer maintenant. Il fut tellement perdu dans la sensation des mains de son amant sur lui qu'il ne fit même pas attention à la porte qui s’ouvrait. 

« Qui qu’est là à cette-mais… Beau-père ? Bohort ? Qu’est-ce que ? »

Les deux amants se détachèrent soudainement, s’écartant l'un de l’autre comme s'ils s’étaient brûlés. En face d’eux le roi Arthur les regardait, ahuri. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de remettre de l’ordre dans leurs tenues mais il était trop tard. Arthur les avait vu. Ce dernier n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas imaginé ce qui s’était passé mais un seul coup d’œil à Léodagan lui confirma qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Son beau-père, Léodagan le Sanguinaire, était bel et bien en train d’embrasser Bohort. Il se pinça l’arête du nez en soupirant. 

« Bon. On verra ça demain, là je suis trop crevé pour ça. Retournez vous coucher. »

« Mais… sire ce n’est pas… »

« Allez-vous coucher Bohort avant que je change d’avis. Je vous attends demain à la première heure. »

Bohort et Léodagan retournèrent dans leur chambre, encore sous le choc. Ils s’étaient fait surprendre, de la manière la plus stupide possible, par la dernière personne qui aurait dû être au courant de leur relation. Il n’y avait pas moyen de nier les faits, le roi les avait surpris dans une situation plus que compromettante. Ils ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là. 

Léodagan avait du mal à respirer et était en train de céder à la panique. Bohort ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi et se retrouvait à devoir gérer son angoisse et celle de son amant. Ce dernier ne cessait de marmonner des choses concernant l’écartèlement, des coups de fouets et le bannissement. Il ne savait pas d’où lui venait ces idées noires et tentait comme il pouvait de le rassurer. C’était une situation très étrange pour lui, d’habitude c’était lui qui paniquait et Léodagan qui le rassurait mais aujourd’hui c’était le contraire.

« Notre roi a horreur de la peine de mort, sûrement nous ne serons que bannis ? »

Malheureusement ça n’eut pas l’effet escompté, loin de là même. Léodagan semblait encore plus paniqué à l’idée d’être banni. Car si la pensée de perdre l’homme qu’il aimait lui était insupportable celle de devoir rentrer et rester en Carmélide était encore pire. Au moins s’il mourait il n’aurait pas à supporter la déception et la haine de son père. Et si le roi ne les condamnait pas à mort, son père lui s’en donnerait à cœur joie. Il ne supportait pas l’idée d’amener la honte sur sa famille. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait peur des coups de fouets. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des deux chevaliers de son enfance. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Bohort se faire fouetter, de le voir souffrir. 

Peut-être pouvait-il l’éviter. Peut-être qu’en disant que tout ceci n’était que de sa faute, que Bohort n’avait rien à se reprocher alors peut-être qu’il pouvait sauver l’homme qu’il aimait. Il avait ce besoin irrésistible de protéger Bohort à tout prix. Il n’avait ressenti ça que deux fois auparavant. Lorsqu’il avait tenu Guenièvre dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle était si petite et fragile il avait peur de la casser en la serrant trop fort. Et puis lorsqu’Yvain était né, encore plus petit que Guenièvre, un peu trop même. Les druides avaient déclaré qu’il serait sensible et Léodagan avait immédiatement eut le besoin de le protéger de ce monde si sanglant et terrifiant. Et maintenant il ressentait la même chose pour Bohort, il avait besoin de le protéger, quitte à en mourir. 

Le plan de Léodagan ne plut pas du tout à Bohort, qui ne se priva pas pour le sermonner. Il ne voulait pas que Léodagan meure à cause de lui, et encore moins pour le sauver. Il avait bien une idée pour essayer d’adoucir leur peine, il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que ça marche. Avant de sortir de la chambre ils s’enlacèrent au point de se faire presque mal. 

« Je vous aime Bohort, plus que n’importe quoi. »

« Je vous aime bien plus encore. »

« La vache vous avez fait de moi une bonne femme. »

Bohort réussi à rire et embrassa Léodagan. Son cœur se serra à l’idée que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu’il l’embrasserait. 

Ils étaient pâles et avaient d’immenses cernes lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la salle où les attendait le roi. N’ayant plus d’intérêt à se cacher Léodagan pris la main de Bohort dans la sienne pour se rassurer. Le collier que Léodagan lui avait offert était froid contre sa poitrine. Il ne l’avait pas retiré depuis que Léodagan le lui avait offert, ainsi il avait toujours l’impression d’avoir son bien aimé à ses côtés. Ça l’aidait à se sentir en sécurité lorsque Léodagan n’était pas là pour le protéger. Mais cette fois-ci ni le collier ni la main de Léodagan dans la sienne n’arrivait à le calmer. Arthur les regarda, son regard s’attardant sur l’endroit de la table couvrant leurs mains. 

« Bon. Il faut qu’on parle de ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit. Est-ce que c’est la première fois que ça arrive ou… ? »

« Cela va bientôt faire six mois que le seigneur Léodagan et moi-même entretenons une relation amoureuse."

Léodagan serrait sa main si fort que Bohort commençait à avoir mal. Arthur murmura à lui-même « six mois », il n’arrivait pas à y croire. C’était trop inattendu pour lui. Soudain ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. 

« Oh putain. La fois où Bohort vous aviez des courbatures et marchiez bizarrement parce que vous aviez monté votre cheval pendant trop longtemps…Me dites pas. »

« Bah c’est pas un cheval qu’il avait monté… »

Bohort et Arthur fermèrent les yeux et soupirèrent en même temps alors que Léodagan éclatait de rire. Un rustre, il était amoureux d’un rustre. Cependant Léodagan se calma vite en se rappelant qu’il risquait sa vie et celle de Bohort.

« C’est quand même dingue que personne ne vous ait vu avant. Pourtant les rumeurs vont de bon train ici. »

Bohort expliqua qu’il avait toujours demandé aux serviteurs de ne pas venir dans sa chambre avant qu’il ne l’ait quittée et que celle-ci se trouvait sur le chemin de la cuisine alors aucun serviteur ne trouvait suspect que le roi de Carmélide emprunte si souvent ce couloir.

« Euh oui enfin c’est pas totalement vrai. Un jour y a un serviteur qui m’a vu sortir de votre chambre mais je lui ai fait crever les yeux et il a tellement eu la trouille qu’il a rien dit à personne et plus personne s’est approché de notre chambre. »

Arthur décida d’ignorer le fait qu’un de ses serviteurs soit aveugle à cause de Léodagan, ça ne l’étonnait même plus. En fait ce qui était surprenant c’était qu’il n’ait pas fait tuer le serviteur. Bohort était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était plus clément ces derniers temps. Il savait que selon les lois et la morale bretonne il devrait les faire tuer ou au moins les bannir du royaume sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu’il ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de s’aimer et qu’aux vues de ses précédentes expériences il serait très hypocrite de sa part de les bannir. Mais surtout ils étaient tous les deux représentants d’une majorité, chevaliers de la table ronde et Léodagan était même en charge de la sécurité du royaume. Bohort avait tué un chef de guerre mettant fin à une bataille qui s’annonçait sanglante, Léodagan avait ramené un énorme butin deux mois auparavant et ils s’étaient très bien battus à la dernière bataille. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer d’eux. Mais avant qu’il ne put dire quoique ce soit Bohort le devança. 

« Sire nous avons pleinement conscience de la gravité de nos actes et nous aimerions faire quelque chose pour nous faire pardonner. »

« Ouais, et en échange on meurt pas. »

Léodagan n’avait jamais été connu pour ses talents de diplomate et Bohort lui mit un léger coup de pied sous la table. Arthur les regarda, un peu confus. 

« Bah oui sauf que moi j’allais vous dire que tant que vous restez discrets moi ça me dérange pas et vous pouvez partir. Mais allez-y dites toujours. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent incrédules. Ils ne s’étaient pas attendus à ce qu’ils soient pardonnés aussi facilement. Finalement ça avait du bon d’être gouvernés par Arthur le Juste. 

Bohort expliqua tout de même son plan. Il était bien connu que le royaume de Gaunes ne s’impliquait que très peu aux affaires du royaume de Logres. Arthur tiqua, il était vrai que le père de Bohort n’envoyait jamais son armée les aider, qu'il payait constamment ses taxes en retard et qu’il ne venait jamais à l’assemblée des rois. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Alors, suggéra Bohort, pourquoi ne pas envoyer le prince héritier dudit royaume et le ministre de la défense convaincre Bohort le Vieux de plus s’impliquer dans les affaires de Kaamelott ? Ainsi ils seraient temporairement bannis de Kaamelott et pourraient se racheter. 

« Ah bah…. Oui pourquoi pas c’est une bonne idée. Si vous pensez avoir une chance de réussir pourquoi pas. M’enfin voyez pas ça comme un bannissement hein. Je vous l’ai dit, je m’en fous de ce que vous faites ensemble tant que vous êtes discrets. »

Ils remercièrent le roi, soulagés d’avoir la vie sauve. Les jours suivants ils préparent leur voyage et les discussions s’envenimèrent lorsque Léodagan exigea que Kaamelott paie leur périple car après tout, c’était pour le royaume qu’ils faisaient ça. À part cet incident somme toute banal les autres chevaliers ne semblèrent pas suspecter quoique ce soit. Calogronan fut même heureux de savoir que le roi de Gaunes allait enfin recevoir le même traitement que les autres rois. 

Et une semaine plus tard Léodagan et Bohort embarquaient pour Gaunes. Après de nombreuses disputes Arthur avait accepté qu’ils aient leur propre « cabine » dans un de leur meilleurs bateaux à condition que la Carmélide paie la moitié. Ils avaient cassé trois assiettes, déchiré huit parchemins et brisé treize plumes avant d’en arriver à cet accord. 

À présent ils étaient dans leur cabine, écoutant le bruit des marins qui s’affairaient sur le pont. Bohort racontait à Léodagan comment était Gaunes, lui parla de son frère, de sa mère, bien qu’il l’ait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Il était si excité et impatient de rentrer chez lui. Sa maison lui avait tant manqué. 

Soudain il se rappela de quelque chose sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques temps pour Léodagan. Il avait entrepris de réécrire _Indubitablement_ de façon à ce qu’il corresponde à ce qu'il ressentait. Il sorti le parchemin de ses bagages et le lu à un Léodagan confus. 

_« Indubitablement, il faut le reconnaître,_

_Vous m’avez intrigué avant de vous connaître,_

_Ceci explique cela, à savoir ma constance_

_Qui n’a jamais failli, même en ces circonstances_

_Où tous vos voltes faces et vos atermoiements_

_Ont eu parfois raison de mon entendement._

_Je ne trouve la vie éternelle_

_Qu’en étant à vos côtés_

_Car si le Graal est réel_

_Alors c’est dans vos bras qu’il est logé_

_Il faut le reconnaître, indubitablement…"_

Léodagan resta silencieux un moment, sentant son visage s’enflammer. Bohort avait vraiment le don pour lui sortir des choses comme ça sans crier gare. Il devrait avoir l’habitude depuis le temps mais on ne le l’avait jamais traité ainsi auparavant. Il détestait toujours cette sensation de vulnérabilité qu’il ressentait auprès de Bohort et ne savait toujours pas comment ne pas se comporter comme un barbare. 

« Nan y a pas à dire, je peux pas blairer les poèmes. »

Bohort eut une moue déçue. Il avait travaillé sur ce poème pendant plusieurs heures, il s’était attendu à une meilleure réaction. Léodagan resserra ses bras autour de lui et logea sa tête dans le cou de son amant. 

« Relisez-le pour voir ? »

C’était bien mieux comme ça. Ayant retrouvé le sourire Bohort passa sa main dans les boucles de Léodagan et lui relu le poème ainsi que d’autres variantes qu’il avait écrites. Ils se laissèrent ainsi bercer par le balancement du bateau voguant vers Gaunes. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Léodagan fut réellement et profondément heureux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais pas quand j'écrirais la suite, encore au milieu de la nuit peut-être xD


End file.
